Reflections
by The Mad Hattress
Summary: From Yaten's P.O.V. It's set around an age 13 or 14 stage or so. She reflects on herself as becoming a sailor senshi, and also reflects on Seiya and Taiki. I kinda went WAY in depth.


Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon flat out isn't mine. There. I'm done.  
Rating: PG  
P.O.V.: Yaten Kou  
Warning: Very, very, very light shoujo-ai warning. Some swearing, but not much.  
Author's Notes: My mind wandered when I was bored. ^^; Words that have stars(*) after them means I have a side note on the end of the page.  
  
  
Reflections  
By: Icy Blade  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Yaten Kou. Sailor Starhealer. That's me. The sailor senshi of elegance and delicacy. A beautiful, young, somewhat average adolescent girl on the planet Kinmoku. Though my ego can be inflated, beneath these layers, I'm troubled. All I want to do is grow up normally. I don't want to be a sailor senshi. I want to grow up to be a model, or a pretty singer, or an artist. But instead, I'll be standing at Kakyuu-hime's side my whole life. How boring is that? There will be no excitement in my life. I'll lose most of my friends, I'll lose contact of my dreams, I'll probably never see Okaasan, or Otousan, or my Imouto ever again when I hit 18. It's not like anything EVER comes and attacks Kinmoku. Fate can be cruel to such a pretty, popular girl like me. I feel really exposed in my senshi fuku too. Even in my rather short skirted school uniform I feel covered up.   
  
My comrades are so serious. I mean, I never even knew them before a few days ago. Do they think putting us together in a room and saying, "Get to know each other." will help? It's a bunch of bull shit if you ask me. I say we're no more special than a beggar on streets is. We only get treated specially because we have magical powers and we get the utterly special (note my sarcasm) job is STANDING AROUND and guarding a princess who does nothing but sit and give an occasional command. Maybe my opinion will change, but she's one of those people who seem to get pushed around too much.   
  
That girl Taiki Kou has split personalities. I swear it. One minute she'll be a complete bitch, and then the next she'll be sweet and soothing and willing to get on her knees and worship you if she has to. She's a real brain too. She knows everything. At least that's what it seems like. She's Sailor Starmaker. Her attack made me giggle at first, but sooner or later, after I thought about it, it makes sense. She gets offended easily. Way too easily if you were to ask me. She's a pretty girl. I'm sure she'd be popular in school if only she would study less and pay more attention to herself. She has pretty auburn-colored hair, and beautiful violet eyes you could just drown in.   
  
To be honest, I want to be friends with this girl. I think we can give each other tips. And when she's not bitchy, she has a soothing personality. I'll admit I was acting really depressed about being a sailor senshi, but she was there as a shoulder to cry on practically. And I felt that she understood what I was going through. She told me about her family life (Two brothers. Poor thing), her school life (Which I must admit is pretty sad), and what she did in her spare time (Writing and reciting poetry! Ick.). She says she can get along with me. I'll have to think about that one. But from what I've seen, she CAN pull it off.   
  
Seiya Kou confuses me. She can be easy going, but other than that she's always, well, angry. Literally. She screams and shouts as if she's the damned leader of everything. Which technically she is, but still… Anyway, when I say easy going, I mean flirtatious. I've never been hit on so many times in an hour in my life. Since all our names are 'Kou' we call each other by family name*(Obviously). But… Seiya refuses to call us anything other than 'Maker' and 'Healer'. Which pisses me off to no damned end. I'm Yaten Kou, damn it. Oh well, I let it slide. It's just not worth the effort arguing with this girl. She's athletic and popular. Which makes me gag. How could she put up with sweat?   
  
She's a beautiful girl, I must admit. Midnight blue eyes and black hair. Yet at the same time, she has sweet boyish expressions and traits. And she does have her ways of making people blush I suppose. If she could make both Taiki and I blush, than she has one hell of a charm point. But when she's in her usual mood, like I said, she's Miss Seiya Commando. Screaming, yelling, telling people what to do. I was surprised she had friends at all. Her ego is huge though. She says MINE is bad. Hn, I think not. She's a strange one. I personally think she deserves to be in a psyche ward.   
  
Unfortunately, I will be with these girls for the rest of my life, and generations after this. So, I guess I have to love them anyway. I promised Taiki I'd be a perfect senshi, and I intend to live up to my promise.   
  
I am Yaten Kou  
  
I am Sailor Starhealer.   
  
I am a senshi of elegance and delicacy.  
  
"A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness, Sailor Starhealer, stage on!"   
  
~~~~*~~~~  
I was bored… *Shrug* I'm out. See you later, minna. I love you all! ^.~  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
*=I'm a firm believer their first names are 'Kou'. My belief. I'm perfectly okay with it if you disagree.  



End file.
